Electricity is closely related to human life. Safe and smooth operation of thermal power plants directly affects the residents and all industries of a city.
A generator excitation system is a core component of power transmission and its safe and smooth operation is the premise of safe and smooth operation of the whole electric generator.
A combined brush holder is a key component installed on the generator set excitation system. Its mechanical principle, technical performance stability and firmness of assembly parts directly affect the operation of a generator set. The lock of a brush holder box and a brush is an important component of the generator excitation system. Accidents of the generator set are mostly caused by an excitation confluence system. The reason is generally that a brush holder locking device is loose and the electric spark is generated; or screws and nuts fall, and the entire system is burned due to the spark caused by electrical conduction.
An old combined brush holder has many assembly parts. Because components such as screws fall during work and then the confluence system is burned, the shutdown phenomenon of the generator set occurs occasionally. In addition, the connection and installation of conductive accessories in the combined brush holder, the area of a contact surface and the steadiness of combination are fundamental to make the current pass through and make the excitation system work stably. Due to the instability of the contact surface and small combination area of the old combined brush holder, improper high-temperature operation of the system is often caused.